1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing technologies, and more particularly to an image processing system and method for compressing or decompressing an image.
2. Description of Related Art
One method for checking a printed circuit board (PCB) to determine whether the PCB is acceptable includes a camera capturing an image of the PCB and compressing the captured image, transmitting the compressed image to a computer, and the computer decompressing the compressed image and analyzing the decompressed image.
However, a typical compression method often encodes the whole compressed image based on relation between two sequential pixels of the captured image, accordingly, the computer decompresses the compressed image also based on the relation between the two sequential pixels of the captured image, thus the entire compressed image needs to be decompressed even if only part of the PCB needs to be checked. As such, the decompressed image may be large and occupy a lot of random access memory space of the computer, and thus the performance of the computer may be degraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.